islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Mountain Mystery
Blue Mountain Mystery. *Thomas was even more puzzled. *But the engine didn't stop and the engine didn't talk. *Thomas couldn't follow the little green engine along the narrow gauge rails. *His wheels were too big. *Thomas was even more puzzled. *Have you seen a strange green engine that pops in and out of tunnels? *This quarry is full of engines that pop in and out of tunnels! *Going down! *Next stop: *Quarry floor! *No one wants to talk to me! *Luke! *Over here! *I was trying to sneak up on the coaches and I crashed right into Sir Topham Hatt's baggage trolley. *You didn't mean to crash into the baggage trolley, Percy. *I refused to leave the tunnel because I didn't want to get my paint wet in the rain. *Sir Topham Hatt was really cross. *So cross, in fact, he walled me up in the tunnel. *That was bad. *Do you remember the day I was shunting cars at the mine? *I knew that I shouldn't chuff past the danger sign, *But I wanted to see what would happen if I did. *I steam right past it into a siding and fell down into the mine! *But not bad enough to be sent away from Sodor for-ever! *Forever? *That would be terrible. *Unthinkable! *What about Diesel? *He pushed the logs off the bridge and into the sea! *But even he wasn't sent away from Sodor. *The engines fell silent. *Then, as the stars twinkled over Tidmouth Sheds, *One by one, the engine fell asleep... *All except Thomas. *Don't worry, Luke. *I'm trying to help Luke. *We've overrun the signal, Thomas! *Oh! *I'm sorry! *Huh! *Silly me! *Silly you! *Clever us! *Then, Thomas saw Toby. *Thank you for helping out of my branchline, Toby! *Happy to help, Thomas! *Could you help me again? *I'm happy to help again, Thomas. *But i am a little busy. *Please? *I have to do something very important. *So Thomas was uncoupled from Annie. *Thank you, Toby! *Where are you going? *What are you doing? *When you will be back? *But Thomas was already too far away to hear. *Thomas! *Oh dear. *Come on, then, Annie and Clarabel. *Let's get to work! *We're right behind you, Toby! *Thomas has an idea. *Maybe I can find that yellow engine! *Maybe I can find out what really happened. *An engine can't just disappear! *So Thomas look all over Sodor for the yellow engine. *He searched at Knapford Station. *He searched the Shunting Yards. *He search on all the coastal tracks. *And he even searched at the garbage dump. *But he found no yellow engine. *Hello, Thomas. *Edward! *I'm looking for an old yellow engine. *Have you seen one? *No, Thomas, I haven't. *You could try the dieselworks. *Thank you, Edward. *I will! *Thomas? *Why are you looking for an old yellow engine? *But, once more, *Thomas was already too far away to hear. *At the entrance to the dieselworks, *Thomas looked for a yellow engine. *There were lots of engine parts, *But none of them were yellow. *And then Thomas heard something that made his boiler run cold. *And that's when Luke knocked the yellow engine into the sea, *And the yellow engine was never seen again! *Paxton was telling devious Diesel all about Luke! *You are right to tell me, Paxton. *We don't want an engine like that on our island! *He could knock one of us into the sea next. *It could be you! *Oh my! *We'll find Sir Topham Hatt and he'll tell Mr. Percival. *And together, *They'll make sure Luke leaves Sodor forever! *Who's there? *Thomas! *We must hurry, Paxton. *Thomas is a tricky tank engine! *Whatever he's doing, *We must be there before him. *Oh my! *I don't know where else to look! *Somebody must know what happened to the yellow engine. *Maybe somebody at Brendam Docks! *Somebody like...Cranky! *Thomas raced into Brendam Docks. *His pistons pumped. *Cranky, *I need your help. *Do you remember a yellow engine that fell in the sea? *I'm busy. *Please, *Cranky! *This is important! *Lots of things are important, *Thomas. *Okay! *Up and away! *Up! *Take it up! *Keep going! *Cranky, *Did you lift a yellow engine out of the sea? *Maybe I did. *Where did he go, *Cranky? *Thomas' questions were making Diesel *Cinders and ashes! *What are you doing here, *Diesel? *I'm looking for Sir Topham Hatt. *Where is he, *Cranky? *I'm busy; *How should I know? *What is this, *Ask Cranky day? *Suddenly, *An idea flew into Thomas' funnel. *Of course! *Thank you, *Cranky! *I'm sorry, *Thomas, *I didn't mean to. *But Thomas was already thundering down the tracks. *Slow down, Thomas! *Where are you huffing so fast? *The steamworks! *Why, *Thomas? *Where else would you take a rusty engine? *Hello, *Thomas, *I-- *Ahh! *Kevin! *Sorry, *Boss! *Victor, *Do you remember fixing a yellow engine that fell in the sea? *He spoke a different language. *¡Caldera hirvientes! *What did you say? *Thomas saw Victor wide eyes. *Huh! *Cinders and ashes! Category:Specials